


[Podfic] Distorted Wish

by FeatheredMask



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Puns, F/M, Les Misérables References, Miraculous Side Effects, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredMask/pseuds/FeatheredMask
Summary: Adrien wishes on a star that he doesn't have to be perfect teen model Agreste anymore. The next day, after a fight with an akuma, he doesn't recognize the boy in the mirror after the Chat Noir mask comes off. Neither does anyone else....but maybe that's not such a bad thing.A new face. A blank slate. No overbearing father. No image to uphold.Just a lot of cat puns.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. What A Scoop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distorted Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770676) by [FeatheredMask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredMask/pseuds/FeatheredMask). 



YouTube link: https://youtu.be/U-ZQuK60mlo 

Podfic length: 8 minutes 18 seconds [8:18]


	2. What a Scoop

YouTube link: https://youtu.be/dfbsqooueNM

[12:29]


	3. Just Another Kid

YouTube link: https://youtu.be/BItqEflus_I 

Length: [20:18]

I improved the volume this time, but my voice started dying towards the end of the video.


	4. Fur Lining

YouTube link: https://youtu.be/wHYxoTOXo4U 

Podfic length: [14:06]


	5. Worries

YouTube link: https://youtu.be/Sc7tdFDLXjU 

Podfic length: [27:42] (the longest chapter yet)


	6. Clinging to Scraps

YouTube link: https://youtu.be/5t75A4ci0dg  
Podfic length: [14:47]

NOTE: This podfic is currently on hiatus.


	7. Uncovering Allard Advent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette does some snooping on her house guest, and plans are...discussed?

YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/exkHAWFrXUY   
Length: [11:00]


	8. Those Who Hold Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blog post. Marinette is overloaded with all this information, but she's starting to get a handle on it. And then there's all the information she just can't get her hands on.

YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/HrxTkAH0aBw  
Length: [21:43]


End file.
